


It Started With A Dog

by captaindeadpool



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, M/M, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Wade Saves Peter, depressed!peter, i'm sorry for killing the dog, the dog dies at some point, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindeadpool/pseuds/captaindeadpool
Summary: Peter Parker is suicidal and gets a dog with a promise of when the dog dies he will too. One day he meets Wade who changes everything. No smut, just fluff. rated for suicide attempts, and depression -trigger warning- Spideypool





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it XP

It started with a dog

Chapter 1

There came a moment in Peter's life when he realized he wouldn't amount to anything. When he realized that he is indeed below average. It was a sad realization and one that he was in denial for a very long time about it. It wasn't only the fact that his grades sucked but it was also because he couldn't keep a friend longer than a year.

You might be scoffing at this point but really if you knew how it feels when you can't trust anyone with anything then you wouldn't scoff. You would understand and give a grimace and nod sympathetically because there's really nothing else to say.

He couldn't tell anyone anything because he knew with time, a short amount of time, they would just leave him.

He tried, don't get him wrong. He has tried so very hard to keep his friends happy. He tried to trust them. But before a year could ever hit they would just stop talking to him for good. He didn't understood most of the time why. It wasn't fair really.

Then he realized that not only will he have a crappy job because he thinks he's utterly useless, he would also never get married. He didn't have a best friend. The only company he could ever have is a pet. And that's not something he wants to go thru considering a pet's lifespan is much shorter than people's.

'But maybe it didn't have to be.' he thought to himself. Peter was a mostly normal person. Or rather he tried to be. He didn't like standing out or anything. Peter made sure to avoid things that would attract any attention, things like tattoos, hair dye, piercings, dramatic clothing. And these are all things that fascinated him.

He could get a dog and then when it dies he could die too. He told himself as if it was a giant wonderful realization. What a stupid suggestion you're probably saying or thinking. He would normally agree because every life is important but sometimes some people would think that there's nothing else to do with your life so what's the point right. Because no matter what we would like to think, not every life is meaningful.

He didn't have money to travel. He doesn't have anyone to talk to. His family either hates him or is dead. His job is being a cashier for a fast food place. And quite honestly he's tired. He's so very tired. He can't keep living like this. He cries most nights because knowing that you could die any moment and no one would notice until the smell reached his neighbor's apartment is the most upsetting fact he has ever had to deal with.

It's decided then. Tomorrow he would look for the perfect dog. And for now he's gonna order pizza.

The next morning he woke up differently. Not really good, but for once it wasn't bad. He silently wished to wake up like this more often.

He checked his smartphone and saw it was 7 am. Way too early for anything to be opened. He picked up his phone and headed for the kitchen. He got out some leftover pizza and put one cold slice on top of a napkin.

He eats his pizza cold, while he searched nearby animal shelters on his phone and planned a route starting with the most closest one.

Here he is, inside yet another animal shelter. Looking at every dog barking their hearts out for attention and it made his heart ache. He just wanted to take each and every one home. His apartment however had a weight limit and a limit of just one pet.

He stared at each one for several minutes, trying to somehow judge the compatibility of the dog with his eyes. When he turned the corner he saw the most sad looking dog. It looked him in the eyes and he could practically see the lifeless look that he himself has. Its fur was shaved short but you could see it had patches of missing fur that seemed to had to be yanked out. Its ears were pointed upwards and it seemed like the dog was mostly blonde.

He crouched down at the cage and slowly waved at the dog.

The dog's ear perked up slightly before it slowly stood up. Limping towards him, the dog then slumped on the floor in front of where Peter was. He managed to wiggle a few fingers thru the wire fence door that kept us apart. He stroked his short fur and skin and sighed happily. It wasn't fluffy soft but it wasn't wiry either. It was a nice feeling.

He got up to look for a worker or volunteer to help him and he looked down at the dog when he heard him whined. He looked at his cage and saw that it had his papers on the front. Peter snatched them quickly and ruffled through them.

It was empty where it says where he came from.

Age about 4, breed is a terrier mix of some kind, shots are all up to date.

His name was Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"JACK!" Peter screamed out while chasing after him. He slowed down slightly when he saw Jack stop in front of a person and gave out an excited bark, not the angry one, a person jumped from the bark and pick up the leash slowly, as not to startle Jack perhaps?

Peter got closer to the stranger in a long black coat and a baseball cap, only to trip into him.

The stranger gripped his shoulders trying to steady him out, before he could fall. Peter quickly regained his balance and he let go of him. Peter looked at him in thanks and the guy visibly winced as he looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Th-thanks. I'm such a fucking klutz, I shouldn't ever leave my house." Peter joked as he straightened out and slowly grabbed the leash from his hand. He let it go and crouched down to Jack.

"Ha. I'm the one that shouldn't ever leave my house." The stranger said while scratching his dog's head, not getting up yet.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked confused. The stranger looked up, he had a facial expression that it should be obvious. Peter scrunched up his eyebrows involuntarily as he thought if the stranger had done or said anything before that would have made this more obvious. He noticed Peter's confusion and stood back up. He made a wide gesture with his arms as if he just pointed out the reason. Peter tilted his head trying to figure out what was going on before the stranger made a noise in disbelief.

"My face. Do you need glasses or something?"

"I'm wearing contacts i can see fine. I just don't see the point of what you're even saying."

"You're weird. I like that. It's always refreshing to meet a fellow weirdo. I'm Wade Wilson. Well no one calls me Wade because they're too busy calling me scarface but that's not the point. You can call me Wade or scarface if you really want but yeah feelings. It's a thing believe it or not and oh jeez I'm rambling aren't I. It happens." Wade finished sheepishly and it made Peter giggle slightly.

Peter understands vaguely why he says people call him a freak. He was covered in scars. On his face and Peter can see them go down his neck and onto his hands. Who knows how far the scars go. Peter shook his head, dispelling his thoughts.

"I'm Peter. It's a pleasure to meet you." Peter smiled which caused Wade to smile.

"Oh hey ice cream. Thats a thing right you whippersnappers like to eat am I correct. There should be a place nearby if I remember correctly." Wade said while thinking and grabbing Peter's hand and pulling him to the opposite direction of where he came from.

"Oh jeez you sound hella old mister. Rob the cradle much." Peter joked, causing Wade to scoff.

"It's not robbing the cradle if you're over 18~~" He sang out causing Peter to laugh.

"I'm 24, Mister. Should I ask your age or just assume you were walking the planet while dinosaurs still exist."

"I fucking wish, that would be awesome. But no i'm 31." Wade then started counting vaguely out loud before continuing. "YES! You're over the creepy scale!" He exclaimed which of course made Peter laugh. Peter looked down and saw Jack was happily following their fast pace while wagging his tail.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Your dog is like me. Bald and scarred. What happened.” Wade asked

“Oh uh shelter wouldn’t fess up to what happened so who knows.” Peter said while looking at Jack.

“OOOH you have a shelter baby!” Wade exclaimed while clutching his shirt with a hand over his heart. It made Peter laugh, not too loudly thankfully. 

“Yeah I was… just you know… needing some company in my life and I figured a dog wouldn’t leave me. Probably. But then Jack left me which kinda says I’m just destined to be alone.” Peter says with a sad tone.

“Hey now, can you not.” Wade scowled

“Wha-”

“You have a dog. You probably have a job because you can keep a dog fed. He’s fat. Your skin is very healthy do you moisturize often” Wade said with a straight face. 

“You’re gonna hate me for saying this, but i don’t at all” Peter said just as straight faced as he was. Wade gave a disbelief, disgusted face.  
“You’re right I do hate you. Damn”

Jack moved to be in front of us in a protective stance and started growling at everyone. Apparently a group of teens were hanging out in front of us just blatantly staring at Wade’s face. Peter gave them his best glare, which could totally knock a few people down. And Peter saw in the corner of his eye, Wade’s face just lowered into his body in an attempt to hide. The teens quickly disappeared from sight.

“Give me phone Mister Oldie von Olderton.” Peter said as cutesy as possible. Wade raised an eyebrow at Peter in a way that completely translated as ‘Do you wanna fight’ but unlocked his phone anyways and handed it over to Peter. Peter plugged in his number and saved himself as PEtEr and snapped a picture of his dog and set it as a contact picture. Wade made a noise of annoyance. 

“That’s not how this trope works. You’re supposed to snap a picture of yourself.” Wade pouted.

“Oh god the fanfiction tropes you mean? You sir are a cute garbage can.” Peter winked at him so wade would know he was joking. Wade continued pouting before picking up his dog who only slightly complained by wiggling a bit. Wade grabbed his phone back and flipped the camera so it’s in the ‘selfie’ mode. He positioned Peter’s dog in between them while holding his hand out with his phone as far as he could. Peter realized what he was doing and grinned into the camera and Wade gave a blinding grin showing all his teeth into the camera before snapping a few with each one Wade slightly changed the angle by a bit. Wade put Jack back down and hummed before looking back at the pictures. 

“I’m just gonna send you all of them. I can’t decide what I like better.”

5 seconds later Peter’s phone buzzed like if it was being murdered. 

13 pictures. He managed to take 13 pictures.

“How the hell did you even manage 13 in like 3 seconds.” Peter asked in disbelief as he looked at all of them and noticing that each one had a slight change to them. 

“Magic.” Wade said not a hint of a joke on his voice but the scrunch in his eyes said otherwise. 

Peter saved his number with a simple Wade before going thru all the emojis and putting all the cute blushing faces by it. Peter debated for half a second before shrugging and screenshotting his choice of emojis next to Wade’s name and sent him the screenshot.

Peter could’ve just leaned over and showed Wade his phone but nah. Rather him have the physical evidence as proof forever. 

Wade’s phone buzzed a few times before he scrunched his eyebrows and checked it. Peter looked at him blatantly as he checked and Wade’s eyes widen a smidge before he grinned and let out a surprise “Ha!” 

“Awesomness glad we’re on the same page.” Wade grinned

“Awkward no one says that anymore.” Peter told him as seriously as possible and he huffed.

“I still say that.”

“Okay then Mister Dinosaur, you do you.” 

Wade grunted in annoyance at being jabbed with another lame old joke and stood up.

“I will not take this injustice I am leaving!” He said dramatically with one arm pointing at a seemingly random direction. Peter raised an eyebrow at him in question and he shrugged dropping his arm.

“I actually do have to go though. Work. apparently you’re supposed to go back after lunch.” He said in wonder as he waved around his phone with an email opened that had way too many capital letters. Peter laughed at his antics and nodded at him before doing a “Shoo” motion with his hands. 

“Text me whenever” Peter say before immediately regretting it once he saw his grin. 

“Oh i will, trust me.” Wade said all while typing something on his phone but never actually looking down at it, he just kept making eye contact with Peter. Then Peter’s phone vibrated. With the longest message ever about how technology is frying everyone’s brain cells. 

“Regrets. I have them.” Peter says only slightly kidding. It was a really long message though.

“Yeah.” He sighed happily. “Yeah, I’ll see you later. Probably. Assuming you don’t get a restraining order.” He joked.

“Tempting idea. Bye.” Peter waved and Wade walked off quickly with his head down. 

“Come on baby. We have a walk to finish.” Peter says to Jack who barked happily back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if there was any errors and i'll fix them asap


	4. Chapter 4

Peter sat on top of the rail of a bridge, Jack was whining slightly, not liking him being so close to the edge.

"Are you happy Jack?" Peter asked quietly as he looked back to see Jack looking at him, when he saw Peter was looking at him he started wagging his tail.

"I think I'm happy, but why am I here?" Peter asked out loud not understanding his own mind. The fall is high enough that he could die, there was even rocks at the bottom. Ensuring a quicker death.

"The view is pretty great." A voice behind Peter said startling him enough that he wobbled. Peter tried to find his balance, yet he knew he couldn't. However before Peter could worry anymore, hands wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him off, it was a bit hurried yet gently.

"Careful now, it will be hard to explain to the police that I didn't push you in." The voice joked. Peter knew who it was but he didn't want to look up. Peter didn't want to see the disappointed face. Peter slowly backed away from Wade, Wade awkwardly let his arms fall limp to his side.

"I'm sure Jack would back you up." Peter said as he looked at Wade's face. Yeah, the disappointed look is right there. As well as something else that Peter couldn't quite place.

"I really doubt they would question him though. Let me walk you home. It's really dark." Wade said, while shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You just want to know where I live." Peter joked. Wade grinned and shrugged.

"I would've found out eventually." Wade said cockily.

"What makes you think that?" Peter asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer. However, he did nodded towards the direction he lived in. They started to walk together.

"I would've eventually asked you out on a date. Although you would have to agree to go on said date. If you did agreed though I would've picked you up and dropped you back home." Wade said nonchalantly.

"Aah that makes a lot of sense actually." Peter said while nodding his head.

"So, um, would you?" Wade asked nervously.

"Would I what?" Peter asked feigning confusion. Wade huffed but didn't say anything for a few minutes. They walked silently. Peter thought it would be awkward for them to be silent, but it was strangely relaxing. It was comfortable.

"I'll ask some other time actually." Wade said suddenly and slightly loud, startling Peter.

"Why… why later?" Peter questioned, actually confused this time, having already forgotten what they were previously talking about.

"You just had a near death experience because of me. Should let you recuperate from that. You're probably high on adrenaline now, I don't want you to change your mind at the last minute." Wade said as it made sense.

"I see I see. Well as long as you ask eventually." Peter said unsure.

"Pfft, it's going to be really soon just watch." He winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know of any spelling/grammar errors so i can change it. please be patient with me you guys, i'm just a mess but i will try to eventually finish this


	5. Chapter 5

“I would like the number 2 combo please. For here.” The shit eating grin was firmly in placed. Peter huffed as he saw Wade appear from thin air, ordering food.

“This food kills you.” Peter said as his eye slightly twitched as he put the order in anyways and telling him the price and Wade just gave him a thumbs up in response.

  
“Yes but if I get to die seeing a pretty face before I go then I call that a win.” Wade handed his credit card to pay.

  
Wade W. Wilson.

“So many W’s” Peter complained making Wade laugh.

“Definitely too many.” Wade agreed.

“I can’t complain too much because I have a slight problem with my first name and last name, although my middle name is different.” Peter said but pointedly refused to offer up his whole name even though Wade made a wave with his hand that would normally prompt a person to continue but instead Peter just turned around to get his food up after Peter gave Wade his receipt.

Peter heard a displeased noise coming from Wade when he went grab the tray to put Wade’s food on.

“You really gonna leave me hanging?” Wade said kinda whiningly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Here’s your food. Enjoy.” Peter said in his “Happy Worker” Voice that included a smile with his eyes closed, head slightly tilted, and one of his hands poised in a wave.

Wade did a face as he was confused that Peter suddenly changed person in .2 seconds. This type of work requires you to be a completely separate person or you’ll just never survive, Peter has been in this job for too long. Wade took his food and sat on a table, facing Peter. Peter was very aware of the fact that all of Wade’s attention was on him, and at some point he started making faces, trying to make Peter distracted. Wade gave an extremely disappointed face as he saw that Peter was able to completely stay neutral or happy to the customers, and not once breaking his happy worker act. When the last customer for now stepped to the side to wait for the food Peter winked at Wade to try and get him to be less pouty, it worked. Wade smiled slightly before waving and throwing away his trash and leaving.

Still not sure how Wade figured out where Peter worked, Peter decided not to think too hard over that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but at least it's something right

“Jack!” Someone squealed in the distance. Jack immediately perked up and barked excitedly while wagging his tail. His whole lower body was wiggling side to side with the effort his tail gave.

As Wade catched up to them, Jack jumped up and Wade caught him, cradling Jack in his arms.

“You’re never leaving my arms. Accept your fate.” Wade told Jack, and Jack wiggled a bit before finally settling down.

“You’re not gonna steal my child are you? Cause then we gotta fight.” Peter told Wade with an eyebrow raised. 

“Well the way I see it, you either keep me or I steal your dog. At least you have options” Wade joked.

“Oh jeez two things I don’t want to happen, whatever will I choose?” Peter cried out dramatically before starting to walk away albeit, slowly, still holding onto the leash, Wade made a noise of distress and followed Peter. 

“You kids and your pranks. So, where we going? Gonna go to a cemetery and summon demons? That’s still a thing right?” Wade said almost too seriously for Peter’s taste. Peter just scoffed.

“We don’t summon demons anymore, we go straight to summoning the devil now.” Peter said as he lead Wade to a bench by the pond and sat down.   
“Woah, cemeteries sure have changed.” Wade joked and sat down next to Peter, never letting go of Jack who’s actually very close to falling asleep on Wade’s arms. Peter quickly snapped a picture of them. It’s too cute. Wade whined, similarly to the way Jack does. Coincidentally it made Jack perk up and look at Wade almost concerned and then hopped down when he realized he was free.

“Let me see that.” Wade said.

“I’ll do you one better.” Peter said as he sent Wade the picture. 

“Oh look you got my good side.” He said jokingly but Peter actually agreed. 

“It’s actually really adorable.” Peter said quietly in a whisper and Wade said ‘what?’ really loudly which of course made Peter shrug and give him a ‘I don't know’ look. 

Jack, whose leash Peter is still holding, sat on the side of the bench on a patch of grass, his tail never stopped wagging. 

“So, where do you work? What do you do?” Peter questioned Wade. Wade made a terror noise before getting up hurriedly.

“So like my job. Other side of town. I'm late. Jack’s precious face sidetracked me. I’m lying I was just trying to see you two because feelings, for a minute. Worth it, but still mistakes.” Wade said quickly before giving a chaste kiss to Peter’s cheek and got up just as quickly and waved to Jack.

“TEXT ME!” Peter yelled to Wade’s retreating back and he raised his hand in a way that made Peter reassured that he heard him. 

“I guess it’s just us two.” Peter said to Jack. 

Peter sighed quietly, not sadly, for once. Peter was content.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i have a few chapter already written down but i gotta go thru them and change the genders and names because it was originally an "Original story" but then decided it would make a nice Peter/Wade fic. message me if i have the pronouns wrong or something :D


End file.
